


Santa Doesn’t Like Felons

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 6: “I’m sorry I ruined Christmas.” + angstMichelle and Carlos get in a little trouble on Christmas Eve and Owen is left to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Santa Doesn’t Like Felons

**Author's Note:**

> *It is what it is.

“I’m sorry I ruined Christmas.” Michelle’s whispered words broke Owen from his thoughts and he sighed as he rolled over in the bed and stared her down.

“You did not ruin Christmas.” He whispered back, reaching out to push her hair behind her ear, offering her a soft smile as he spoke.

“You had to pick me up from jail.” Yes, yes he did. “On Christmas Eve. That’s pretty bad.”

It was pretty bad actually.

“It didn’t ruin Christmas Michelle, it just… made things more interesting.” Interesting was an understatement.

It was probably the first time in the history of ever that the Fire Captain of the 126 got a call in the middle of the Captain’s Christmas Dinner to pick up his station’s Paramedic Captain, and his very own fiancé, from jail.

“I can’t believe Carlos called you while you were at that fancy dinner.” She looked so embarrassed and he felt that in his soul. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“It’s okay honey.” It really wasn’t okay, but he didn’t need her to know that.

Because she was going to have to deal with Deputy Chief Redford on her own on Monday and that would be bad enough.

“I’m so sorry.” She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her close, hugging her tightly to his chest as he pressed a kiss to her head.

“What exactly were you and Carlos doing anyway?” The better question was, why wasn’t Carlos arrested as well, but he knew that asking that would send her down a road of rambling that he wasn’t quite prepared for.

“Nothing!” It didn’t seem like nothing when Carlos stumbled over the words ‘Michelle, arrested, jail, come now’ three hours ago.

“Nothing my ass.” But he knew better, those two were nothing but trouble together and while he knew that Michelle was probably to blame for the whole thing, Carlos was no saint either. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“After the presents?” She pulled back and looked up at him with an innocence in her eyes that made him laugh.

“I don’t know.” He shook his head with a chuckle. “Santa doesn’t like felons.”

She reached out and slapped at his chest playfully before turning away from him with a huff.

He was never going to let her live this down.

And he regretted nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments please.


End file.
